


Matched

by MaudeZbornak



Series: Fated Ladies: Rey & Rose [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Background Reylo, But He Gets Better, Cat Cafés, Cunnilingus, EXCEPT FOR ONE SCENE, F/M, Gingerrose - Freeform, Modern Setting Retelling of Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Oral Sex, Rose Tico Needs A Hug, Rose Tico is a Goddess, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaudeZbornak/pseuds/MaudeZbornak
Summary: Clotho, a Fate, is caught doing Eros's job. As punishment, she is tasked with finding a mate for the unmatchable Armitage Hux. Sent to Earth as the owner of a cat cafe, using the name Rose, she struggles with his abrasive personality but soon finds a soft spot she can exploit. She didn't expect to fall for him in the process.Clotho = RoseThanatos = FinnLachesis = ReyAtropos = PaigeZeus = DookuAphrodite = ZoriiEros = Poe
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Series: Fated Ladies: Rey & Rose [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197008
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Fated," Reylo Mythology AU.
> 
> This is my first GingerRose story. Hope you enjoy it. Most of my fiction here is Reylo, but at least two more GRs are planned.
> 
> 3/13/21 - Though this is the second in a series, it could be read as a standalone. It isn't necessary to read Fated first - you are welcome to, though. As of this date, Fated is not yet released as it's part of a collection that hasn't yet been revealed. Watch the Chapter notes for release. Thanks!

Never before had Clotho been summoned to see the boss man for a one-on-one. Misbehavior, to be certain, was an inherent trait among this dysfunctional immortal family, yet for the most part Clo performed her job with efficiency and few errors. If any.

As she stood before the giant wooden doors leading to Zeus’s private quarters, dread filled her. This had nothing to with spinning thread or choosing birthdates for Earth’s population. Until now, Zeus presumably gave little thought to Clo and her sisters -- the _Moirai_ , or the Fates -- because he’d deemed them level-headed. Clo liked to believe that about herself.

Level-headed, yet insistent about a few things, those of which had landed her in hot water.

The door opened without assistance, and Clo walked the long path to the far window where Zeus stood. Hands behind his back, looking out at the breathtaking view of Olympus. Two others stood close and glared at her approach. Clo lowered her gaze, not out of intimidation.

She stopped a few feet away when ordered by Zeus. His gaze stayed on the robin’s egg blue sky, free of clouds. “Tell me, Clotho,” he intoned in his deep, fatherly voice, “the duties of the Fates.”

Clo straightened her posture. “The Fates are charged with the eternal creation and management of the great tapestry of life. Each sister has a different responsibility to ensure its integrity.”

She paused. Zeus waited, still not turning to acknowledge her visually.

“I, Clotho, spin each thread and decide the date of birth of every mortal human,” she continued. “My sister Lachesis determines the length of each thread, thereby establishing that mortal’s timeline on Earth. She stitches that thread into the tapestry.

“My sister Atropos snips each thread with her scissors, and determines how each mortal life ends,” Clotho finished. Not much else to tell there. Clo didn’t envy Attie her job, however inventive the deaths became over time. The Darwin Awards should have been more aptly named.

“Thank you, Clotho,” said Zeus after a painful beat of silence. “One presumes your work keeps you busy and leaves little time for pursuing other interests. Say…” and here he turned slowly for dramatic effect. Clo swore the storm clouds gathered behind him on cue. “...performing the work of other gods and goddesses.”

_Here it comes._ Of course she expected Zeus to bring up the Ben Solo incident, though it baffled her he hadn’t been more direct. Why the grade school quiz? Perhaps Zeus wanted to show off in front of company.

“Sir,” she began.

Zeus’s gesture toward the others cut her off. “Eros and Aphrodite have laid serious charges against you, Clotho. Tampering with the life thread of a mortal, influencing his romantic interests.” He furrowed his bushy eyebrows. “What was the word Dita used...tricking your sister into ‘catfishing’ the poor man. What does that even mean?”

Aphrodite stepped forward, shooting Clo a haughty glare. “She strong-armed Lachesis into forging a relationship with a man scheduled to die the following day,” she said. “Then ensured his escape from the underworld with an unauthorized administration of ambrosia.”

“Clo,” Zeus said, keeping his voice even, “you know we don’t go around giving out free samples of immortality.”

“Sir, I can explain…”

“It surprises me Hades is not here to complain,” Zeus said. “He has every right to, you understand. This has disrupted both worlds.”

“They are in love!” Clo shouted, stamping her foot. The three before her shifted a bit, shocked to see the normally calm goddess behave so. “Chessie didn’t realize it at the time, and it was up to me to show her the light.” She explained that when Lachesis had measured Ben Solo’s thread so short, it happened as an unconscious act of love.

“Chessie would have ignored a long thread,” Clo added. “Ben Solo would have married the wrong person. He was meant for Chessie. I did not ‘strong-arm’ her, as you accuse. I merely nudged her a bit.”

“Clotho, it is not up to you to determine love matches,” Eros said. The arrows in his quiver, strapped to his back, rattled as he moved. “For your information, Zeus, Clo’s interference in Ben Solo’s life has gone on far longer than these recent events.”

“Enlighten me.” Zeus folded his arms.

Eros waved a hand and a dark screen came down over the window, blocking the light. The image of a young woman with dark hair in a short dress came into view. “Exhibit A, Ms. Bazine Netal,” Eros said. “Chosen for Ben Solo in his senior year of college. Watch.”

The image wiped right to a film clip of young Ben Solo walking a path with a friend, Enric, toward their dorm building. Bazine, arms laden with books, approached from the opposite direction. As they passed, one of Bazine’s books shifted and led to a massive spill.

Clo wanted to shut her eyes, but Zeus flicking his gaze at her kept her attentive. Eros’s golden arrow came into view, hitting Enric in the heart when Ben “accidentally” stumbled on a rock at the same time, and fell forward. Enric went on to assist Bazine. “They were married the next year, with Ben Solo as best man,” Eros said, his tone cold. “He was supposed to be the groom.”

All eyes on Clo, who shrugged. “She wasn’t the one for him.”

“I suppose all the alternatives we scrambled to find weren’t right, either?” Aphrodite demanded. More profiles filled the screen. “Kaydel Connix, Jannah Jones, Phasma Scyre, Amilyn Holdo. Every attempt to match Ben Solo failed under ridiculous circumstances. I’ve never seen so many arrows deflect and hit the wrong targets.” Aphrodite pointed at the last two photos. “These two wound up with each other!”

“Surely he didn’t trip on a rock at every encounter,” Zeus said, and looked at Clo. “What have you to say for yourself?”

Clo tilted up her chin. “You have always encouraged us, sir, to exercise what we believe is right. I stand by my interference.” When Aphrodite’s eyes boggled at that, she added, “Earth time will tell that I was right, too. Bazine and Enric have a beautiful family. Both Kaydel and Jannah are pregnant, and Amilyn and Phasma are about to adopt. I’ve already spun the threads.”

“Meddling isn’t necessarily the right thing, Clotho,” Zeus said. “In doing this, you’ve robbed Ben Solo of his opportunity at a family. Did this not occur to you?”

“No, because there is precedent for a god or goddess and a mortal conceiving.” Zeus, of all gods, knew that, given his legion of demigod children spawned over the centuries.

Zeus cleared his throat, looking chagrined. “Nonetheless, I cannot let you go unpunished. Were it up to me I’d have you manning the boat between Earth and the underworld for a period, giving Styx a well-earned rest. Let you commune with the people crossing the river at their appointed times so you understand the need for order.” His expression darkened, and his smile turned somewhat wicked. “However --”

At this the doors burst open and Thanatos, god of Death, raced toward the group. He skidded to a halt alongside Clotho, taking her around the shoulder. “Why was I not informed of this meeting?” he demanded.

“This doesn’t concern you,” Eros said.

“I am complicit in everything for which Clotho is accused. You punish her, you punish the rest of us.”

Us? Clotho looked behind her to see her sisters enter Zeus’s quarters. Her eyes misted with tears.

“I appreciate this show of familial support, but Clotho is the ringleader,” said Zeus. “Therefore, she must accept all burden of punishment. Aphrodite and Eros have chosen it for her.” He gestured to the other gods.

“You are to be sent to the mortal realm, to live among the mortals,” declared Aphrodite, “with limited powers. Since you fancy yourself a matchmatcher, you cannot return until you have successfully matched a mortal of our choice.”

“I won’t use any golden arrows to help you, either,” Eros added, then glared at the sisters, “and you can’t accept help from other gods and goddesses.”

“That’s it?” asked Attie. “One hookup and she’s off the hook?”

“She’s not arranging a booty call, Attie.” Aphrodite rolled her eyes. “This man must end up at the altar, saying ‘I do’ to the love of his life.” With a nod to Eros, the two denizens of love walked away. “Good luck, Clo.” The goddess snickered.

Zeus eyed the Fates with confusion. “Exactly what is a ‘booty call’?”

***

Lachesis held her sister tight, blinking away hot tears. “I feel so responsible,” she said.

“It’s not your fault, Chessie. I did this, and I must make reparations.” Clotho pulled away from her. They were standing in Chessie’s turret, overlooking Mount Olympus. The sky had turned a brilliant shade of reddish orange and a sweet smell filtered in from the open window.

“I’m taking one last look,” Clo said, as though imprinting the scenery in her mind.

“You’ll be back soon,” Chessie said. She wanted to believe it. Time moved differently in the mortal realm, however. She felt it every time she left the turret to spend time with Ben. Would her sister be able to cope if she had to live there indefinitely?

“I hope so,” Clo said, and turned to leave. “I’m going to say goodbye to everybody else. Chessie, Zeus didn’t say anything about my not being able to at least see you or Attie or Than while I’m there. Please visit?”

“Of course.” After another hug Clo was gone. Chessie sat on her bed and breathed deeply to center herself. Guilt washed over her. Had Clo not sensed the need to help her sister sate her passions, Clo wouldn’t be in this situation. However, Chessie had difficulty remembering her existence without Ben Solo as part of it.

When preparing Ben’s blue thread for the tapestry, Chessie had her sister Attie cut it short. He was scheduled to die exactly one day after the man for whom he was named, but a series of events led to his immortality and happily ever after with Chessie. She owed Clo so much for arranging it; if only she could assist her.

She stood and, closing her eyes and counting to three, willed herself to the mortal realm. She opened her eyes at her intended destination, Ben’s apartment. His bedroom, to be precise. Upon her arrival, the running water of his shower cut off and he emerged a minute later, wet with matted dark hair and a white towel around his waist.

“You’re early, Rey,” he said, though he sounded nowhere close to annoyed. She loved it when Ben called her by the mortal name she used on meeting him. She preferred it to Chessie.

“I’ll argue that I’m a bit late,” she said, coming closer to put her arms around him. “I was hoping to join you in the shower.”

Ben turned back into the bathroom, still warm with steam. “Well, I may have missed a spot somewhere,” he said, pulling her backward. “Come help me reach it.”

Rey barely got her own clothes off before she got wet.

Afterward, still damp, they moved the party to Ben’s bed. Both worked up the strength to get up and get dressed, otherwise they would be late for dinner with Ben’s mother. Rey loved the woman dearly, and loved having her as an in-law, though Clo’s dilemma weighed on her mind.

Ben seemed to sense it as well. His tender kisses did little to remove her guilt. “Talk to me, Rey,” he said. That was all it took for the story to spill out in near tears.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay,” he told Rey, and held her close. “Clo is quite resourceful. I’m sure this task is easier than your fellow gods believe.”

“I hope so,” Rey said, right around the time the phone she used in the mortal realm sounded. Rey promised Clo to use it for communicating with her here. “Clo has her assignment.” She showed Ben the photo Clo sent. A young man with red hair and a sneer stared back.

Rey saw Ben pale at it. “What’s wrong?” she demanded. “You know this man?”

He nodded. “Remember me telling you about the community center, how the building’s owner informed us that he has an offer on the land and is seriously considering it?”

She did. Ben helped establish that center, currently in an underprivileged neighborhood slowly succumbing to gentrification. Area youth and teens relied on it as a safe space for after-school activities, and adults used it for night classes.

Ben tapped at her phone. “That’s Armitage Hux. He’s trying to buy it from under us to put up condos. And Clo has to match him with his soulmate? I don't know where his soul went, but for Clo’s sake and his I hope she finds it.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Rose Tico.” She read aloud the name on the ID card given her, more than once. It had to feel comfortable in her mouth; it would be her name for as long as she lived in the mortal realm. Eros and Aphrodite had thought of everything -- her apartment, the business that would be her cover, even the clothes she’d wear. All the trappings of human life assigned to her looked like the set design of a fluffy cable television romance, but Rose figured if she abstained from complaints she could finish the job quickly and go home.

Her occupation on Earth was proprietor of a cat cafe. She couldn’t be a doctor, or a scientist? Nothing against cat cafes, she loved a nice mocha every now and then, but she was convinced they did this on purpose to make this project difficult.

She stared at the photo of Armitage Hux on her phone. He had the look of a man who wouldn’t be caught dead in a cat cafe.

 _It is what it is_ , she thought with a sigh. Her first day among the mortals began with preparations. She spent the morning interviewing hopeful baristas and finalizing the space for a soft opening. The cafe was located in a neighborhood with which she was familiar through Chessie’s stories. The community center operated by Ben Solo’s group was across the street. Earlier today she’d met a few people who worked there, and they were excited to patronize the place when it opened.

“Please, call me Rose,” she told the young college student sitting down for an interview. She checked the resume. Jyn Erso. Pretty, energetic, loved cats. She cuddled the orange tabby that hopped into her lap as Rose grilled her, and at interview’s end Rose hired her. By late afternoon, Rose added two more employees to her roster: a retired teacher named Maz, also an expert baker, and Bazine Netal-Pryde, the woman Eros and Aphrodite had originally chosen for Ben. A stay-at-home mom for years, she was now ready to re-enter the workplace.

Speaking of Ben… Rose glanced out her window to find Chessie’s beloved standing outside the community center, arguing with her mark. From a distance, she knew Mr. Hux’s suit was custom tailored and the shoes worth more than her espresso machine. The two men spoke with tense expressions, each eyeing the other as though they preferred to use their fists. For all the good it would do Armitage. His opponent was immortal and would remain as strikingly attractive centuries from now, when Armitage Hux was food for worms.

“Well, let’s get this meet-cute over with.” Rose fixed four lattes to go and screwed the cups into a cardboard holder. Grabbing a pre-packaged bag of biscotti, she bade the half dozen cats prowling the cafe space to behave while she crossed the street to make friends.

Ben watched her approach and his expression softened. Chessie advised her that she’d clued Ben in on Rose’s assignment. He held up a hand for Armitage to hush and greeted her with a smile.

“A few of your staff had stopped by my cafe today. I’m not open yet, but I wanted to drop these samples off for them. Just a thank you for welcoming me to the neighborhood.” She flicked her gaze at Armitage to gauge his reaction. Rolled eyes and restrained laughter. Oh, this would be fun.

“This is very kind of you, Ms. Tico. I’m about to head back inside,” he said. He twitched his lip as though to keep his ill feelings for their third wheel private.

“Ma’am, I wouldn’t get too chummy with Mr. Solo,” Armitage interjected. “He won’t be your neighbor much longer. Once I finalize the sale of this building you’re welcome to advertise to my future residents.”

“You mean this place is going condo?” Rose looked up at the building. It was a beautiful brick church in the Gothic revival style, renovated to accommodate the community center. Surely this was a landmark that deserved some kind of plaque and a guarantee from the city to never be demolished.

“Demand for housing is growing in the area. I’m only answering the call.” Armitage shrugged, his grin smug.

“And with upscale housing comes upscale rent, pushing up the value of surrounding properties,” Rose said. “People on fixed incomes will become displaced, and the rent on my own cafe will go up. I’m not even open to the public yet.”

“That’s business.”

“That’s criminal,” Rose said, her voice rising. She felt a tug on her sleeve but ignored Ben. She did, however, take one of the coffees. “And this is a vanilla latte. Have a sample.”

Rose ripped off the lid and poured the coffee on Armitage’s Italian leather shoes. The man danced backward and yelped like he’d been shot.

“What the fuck, lady!”

Ben let out a loud whoop and nearly dropped the drink holder. With his free hand he ushered Rose into the community center and barricaded the door with his body, which shook hard with laughter.

“I’m sorry, Clo. I don’t mean to laugh,” he said, “but you are never going to find him a wife that way.”

“He doesn’t need a wife. He needs a warden.” Ben was right, though. Two minutes in his presence and she wanted to kill him. Maybe she should have consented to row Styx’s boat as punishment. She’d gladly escort Armitage Hux to the underworld.

***

The old man held the toe of the shoe to his face and sniffed. “Smells like vanilla.”

“I’m aware of that.” Armitage tightened his hand into a fist and pressed it on the counter. “Can you fix them?”

He snatched the ticket from the withering fossil and stormed out of the shop. Not as intimidating an exit as he hoped, but the best he could execute in jeans and Nikes. The shoes were in professional hands, and his suit had gone to the cleaners along with the socks. Pure New Zealand cervelt, nearly rendered into rags by that crazy cat lady. He ought to send her all the bills, but he figured the woman was already in hock thanks to her asinine business model.

He arrived home to find the doorman had left his Fresh2Night delivery at his door. Beef tenderloin _au poivre_ with green beans and mashed cauliflower. Hunger panged in him and he looked forward to a nice meal. He poured a glass of Cab Sauv to drink while he cooked, his appetite enhanced by the aroma.

A lovely dinner, for one. Like last night and the night before. Like tomorrow night and the night after, probably. He chewed every bite slowly. He had nowhere to go after this, nobody waiting for him.

As he ate he checked his dating apps. Plural. It had come to this now, hedging his bets with every conceivable service that would fit on his phone. He’d swipe in the desired direction, initiate a conversation, but often it went nowhere. It puzzled him -- he was attractive, rich, smart and drove a nice car. His every quality pointed to him being a catch, so why were the women not fishing?

He finished his meal and rinsed his plate, then drained the wineglass. It was early yet, and nothing on television appealed to him. Tomorrow was Saturday, and he felt he’d earned some time off. His earlier confrontation with Ben Solo and the ensuing coffee assault left him wanting to release some pent-up energy as well. He decided to give the apps a rest and seek out companionship the old fashioned way. The street where he lived housed a number of popular bars and pubs. He’d start at one and work his way down, hoping to get lucky without walking all the way to the state line.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content notes // mention of alcoholism

Lively Irish folk music blared from the first stop. The shotgun establishment featured a multitude of framed black-and-white photos on the walls and narrow shelves filled with glasses. Armitage had been in here a few times in the last year. He knew the glasses were reserved for seasoned regulars, nightly drinkers and friends of the proprietor.

His father had once suggested that when he was old enough he should find such a place and make it his own. Stop in every night, chat up the other regulars, form bonds. Of course, his father had been an alcoholic and therefore would have fit right in here. Armitage had done rather well for himself without resorting to excessive drink, thank you very much. He conducted business deals with sober charm; an occasional imbibe out would suffice until he found long term companionship for cozy nights at home.

Taking the last available stool, he ordered a whiskey neat and nursed it, enjoying the three-piece band and the singer’s Irish-accented voice. Mostly men here tonight, and any women present weren’t single. He’d leave after this drink.

After a few minutes, the bartender took two glasses down from the shelf above the bar and set them close enough where Armitage could see the names etched on them.

_Ben Solo. Rey Moros._

He turned in his seat. In the back corner booth sat his nemesis, his arm around a beautiful brunette. Their foreheads were pressed together and she was laughing at some presumed joke he was telling. _What in the hell?_ Ben Solo was as graceful as a newborn giraffe, and he’d given up his family money to be a social worker. He didn’t even own a car! What magical power did he possess to lure such a sexy woman into his lap?

Armitage downed his whiskey in one swallow, coughing as it burned his throat. He wanted out of here before the lunkhead saw him.

“Tom Collins, please,” requested a woman next to him. He twisted in the other direction to find his neighboring stool now occupied by the crazy cat lady. Rose Tico. Tonight, she’d eschewed the frilly apron and pink slacks for something more eye-catching. The red wrap dress with flowing kimono sleeves, he had to admit, looked rather fetching on her. She’d done up her hair as well, exposing the back of her graceful neck. A man could spend a fair amount of time nuzzling that spot before moving on down to her shoulders.

What was he thinking? This woman had treated his Valentinos like a sink drain. He’d swipe left on her until his thumb bled.

Rose sipped her drink, flicking a double take when she caught him staring. She then leaned down to scan the length of him. “No Valentinos tonight?” she asked.

Armitage raised an eyebrow. “What do you know from luxury brand shoes?”

“Only that some absorb coffee better than others.” She shrugged.

“You’re going to cost me a fair amount of money to clean that outfit, so you know.”

Rose nodded. “Drop off the bills at my cafe,” she said. “I’ll reimburse you.”

“Seriously?” He looked into her dark eyes. She wasn’t kidding. “You went on about rising rents in the neighborhood yet can dash off a check for a few hundred bucks without blinking.”

“One can be financially comfortable and show concern for the problems gentrification causes,” Rose said.

“You are a participant as well, you’re aware? You could’ve opened your little pussy palace anywhere.”

The remark didn’t get a rise out of her, not one he detected. “I don’t plan charging people ten bucks a latte, Mr. Hux,” she said. “My menu is affordable and I plan to waive processing fees for anybody who wants to adopt a cat.”

“You know my name.”

“How could I not? I saw your picture on the side of a bus this morning.”

Yes, the ads for Hux Property Group were making the rounds throughout the city. Armitage was proud of that photo; he used it for his app profiles. One would think women would make the connection and realize he was worth a swipe in the correct direction.

“Anyway, I insist,” Rose said. “I don’t normally distribute my product in that way, but when I nearly ruin a pair of expensive shoes --”

“And socks. And pants.”

Rose narrowed her gaze at him. “I’d give you a card but you know where to find me,” she said. “Are you really going to buy the church and run Ben Solo out of his life’s work? He has done so much for the kids who frequent the center.”

“I’m not a supervillain, Ms. Tico. I’m a businessman. That property is valuable, and Ben Solo has his choice of any number of vacant properties nearby to move his precious community center,” Armitage said. “That property is close to mass transit and the biggest entertainment venue in the city. It borders the river and is walking distance to two grocery stores and dozens of shops and restaurants, including yours.”

“Precisely. It’s the ideal place to host at-risk youth who take the bus and subway and there,” Rose said. “It’s where those kids can learn to row and play sports and possibly earn scholarships for college. It’s where fixed-income seniors can gather for group trips so they remain active and healthy. You also have your choice of any number of lots on which to build condos.”

They were getting loud now. The music had stopped, and the sudden stillness in the bar caught his attention. He looked around to find more than a few curious stares in their direction. Two belonged to Ben and his lady.

Armitage set down a few bills, covering his drink and Rose’s. “I’ll see you out.”

“I’m not done with my drink.”

Armitage grabbed her Tom Collins and drained it. “Now you are.” Taking her by the arm, he led her out into the street.

***

Once out in the cool air, Rose jerked free. “You certainly have a way with women, Armitage Hux.” She glared at him. “It’s no wonder you’re trawling the bars with no hope of finding the right one.”

“I’ll have you know my romantic life is quite active.” He got it out with a straight face; Rose almost congratulated him. “It so happened I wanted a night out alone, for a change.”

“If you were nicer to me, I’d help you,” she said.

“How? By hooking me up with some other crazy cat broad?” Armitage laughed.

Rose pointed at the pub. “You saw Ben Solo with his girlfriend, didn’t you?” She stabbed her finger to her chest. “Who do you think got them together?”

She relished how his face paled in the lamplight. The man’s mouth gaped open and he looked back at the bar. “You introduced that goddess to that giant talking tree trunk? What did she ever do to you to deserve that?”

_Hey, I’m a goddess, too!_ “What you give to the universe, Mr. Hux, it gives back manyfold. Ben Solo is one of the most selfless people I know. You develop high-priced condos for people paying for a prestige address,” she said. “Ben Solo is going home tonight with that goddess. What are _your_ plans?”

She watched Armitage’s expression fall from smug to forlorn. _Oh, Hades._ She’d poked too hard. This was helping neither of them.

“Thank you for a lovely evening, Ms. Tico,” Armitage said, his voice chilling her to the bone. “I’ll be by the pussy palace soon with my receipts.”

“Hey, wait,” she called, but Armitage stormed off and disappeared behind a throng of people stumbling out of the neighboring bar. Rose stood still and let the people brush past her, chattering and happily toasted. This matchmaking business was hard. She wasn’t too keen on Armitage Hux, but right now she liked herself less.

The bell on the pub door rang out, and Ben stepped out with his arm around Rey’s waist. “Clo,” her sister said, “are you okay?”

She turned to the couple, sniffing back tears. “I’m going to be a crazy cat lady forever,” she wailed, and fell into their waiting arms.


	4. Chapter 4

The soft opening of Cafe Purrfection brought in a steady stream of customers throughout the first week. With Bazine and Jyn manning the coffee stations and Maz keeping the bakery displays replenished, Rose considered the business a qualified success. Running a cafe was fun, so much so that she almost missed her actual thread-spinning work on Olympus. She’d prepared enough threads in advance to keep Attie and Chessie at work, though. She just had to find Armitage a wife and fulfill her reparations.

Then what? People seemed to like this place, and the cats had grown on her. Most of the community center staff had dropped in and complimented the decor and menu. It would be a shame for Eros and Aphrodite to snap their fingers and erase it from existence and memory. Perhaps once she succeeded in her plans, she’d arrange to become an absentee owner. Surely Bazine or Maz made for good management material.

Once... _when?_ Armitage Hux had yet to make an appearance at the “pussy palace.” He had to have retrieved his suit and shoes from their respective cleaners. Had she hurt his pride that much? She’d talked to Ben in the last week, and he said the man hadn’t been by the community center, either. If he didn’t plan to come to her, she needed to create an excuse to visit Hux Property Group.

_Yeah, I’m opening a franchise, Mr. Hux. Rent me something nice._

“I’ll be in my office if you need me,” she told Bazine. Alone, she snapped her fingers and called up the great tapestry. It unfurled on her desk, draping down onto the floor. Access to the tapestry was the one of the few concessions allowed to her as far as powers went, because Zeus didn’t want her neglecting her official duties.

Armitage Hux’s thread was the same hue of his hair, like a shining copper red. His parents’ threads intertwined with it, yet ended about a third of the way along his length. From what Rose saw, her sisters had measured and cut for Armitage a rather long life. Shame to live it alone.

She believed in love, and that somebody existed for everybody. It didn’t have to be romantic or sexual love, either, since not everybody was destined for that level of intimacy. A devoted friendship, for example. Yet, Eros and Aphrodite hadn’t charged her with finding Armitage a bestie. Otherwise, she’d gladly hand over one of the cats.

It had been so much easier with Ben Solo. He and Chessie were perfectly matched. Where to find Armitage’s other half? She began within her mortal circle. Jyn was too young, Bazine was happily married, and Maz was older than the hills. The women at the community center were off the table as well; they were aware of Armitage’s plans to raze the center so he wasn’t popular there.

It occurred to Rose she hadn’t spent much time studying up on the life of Mr. Hux. Normally she’d consult her digital pad, but since she had the tapestry here she decided on Chessie’s preferred approach. She pressed her finger on his thread and let his life progress in her mind like looking through a VR headset.

A rough childhood, marked by abuse and periods of poverty. Years spent bent over books and attending seminars, fostering a desire for financial success. Interning with Snoke Enterprises, joining the firm. Striking out on his own, surpassing his mentor.

He did it all himself. He only _had_ himself. He was lonely.

A knock on the door broke her reverie. Rose snapped her fingers and the tapestry vanished. “Come in.”

Bazine stuck in her head and announced a visitor waiting in the cafe. “He’s cute, too.”

_Thanatos?_ He had yet to come see her in the mortal realm.

Rose righted her apron and followed her employee, intrigued by the sight of Armitage in the suit from before, sipping espresso from a dainty cup bearing the Cafe Purrfection logo. He had the purple velvet sofa to himself, not counting the two cats on the cushion and the third draped over the curved back. When he caught her staring he raised an eyebrow at her. “What’s so funny?”

“I was thinking...you sit here long enough and stay quiet, and a woman may come up and talk to you.”

“How do you figure that?”

Rose lifted one of the cats and sat down. The second cat leaped onto Armitage’s lap, startling him. Yet, he didn't brush it off. The white ragdoll with grey ears curled into a ball and settled in for a nap. Armitage idly stroked his fur. “I bet I look like a Bond villain now, eh?” he said, smiling.

“Bazine told me she thinks you’re cute,” Rose said. When Armitage tilted his head to check out the barista, she added, “She’s married.”

Armitage sighed. “Par for the course.”

“People think cats are aloof and unfeeling, but I believe they treasure their human companions as much as dogs do.” Rose put her nose against that of the black cat she held, then set her free to explore. “Artoo seems to like you. Maybe you should adopt him.”

Armitage looked down at the cat he was petting. “I’m rarely home due to work.”

“Cats are quite independent. Leave out food and a litter box.”

“I have a lot of breakable stuff in my apartment,” he said.

“You have money. Buy new stuff.”

“Your marketing skills leave much to be desired.” Armitage pulled out three receipts and handed them to her. “You said you’d reimburse me.”

Rose took the tickets. “My _matchmaking_ skills are top notch, and I’ll cut you a check. Wait here.”

She was in her office, signing her mortal name to a check printed with fluffy kittens, when a shadow filled the doorway. Armitage held a meowing Artoo in one arm. “How much for the pussy?”

Rose laughed. “We waive all adoption fees, I told you. I just need you to sign a form.” If only finding the man a cat could release her from her punishment… but seeing him cuddle Artoo gave her an idea. “You know, women tend to be more attracted to pet owners. It shows they are responsible and giving. Perhaps you should change your dating app profile to show you with Artoo.”

“What makes you think I use dating apps?” he asked, eyeing her with amusement. “Unless you use them.”

Rose shook her head. “I’m not looking right now, but I’m happy to look for you.”

“Why?”

“Because I believe in love, and happy endings. I own a cat cafe, Armitage. I’m a happy person.” She winked.

“Could you find me somebody like that woman you introduced to Ben Solo?” he asked. “Beautiful and sophisticated. Does she have a sister?”

_Two._ He was asking for a literal goddess. No big deal. “I’ll see what I can do,” she said, propping her chin on her hands, “but I want something in return. Two things, actually.”

“I’m taking a cat off your hands. What more do you want?”

Rose gestured for him to sit opposite her to fill out the adoption form. “I think I should have dinner at your place one night, to get a feel for Armitage Hux at home. If you want to get serious with a woman, she is going to know your entire personality the second she steps through your door. I need to see what I’ll be dealing with.”

“That’s fine.” Armitage rapidly filled out the boxes and blank lines.

“If I succeed in finding you the love of your life,” Rose then said, voice firm, “you withdraw your offer on the church.”

Armitage stilled the pen in his hand and looked up at her.

“Do you feel that is a worthy trade, Mr. Hux? There will be other buildings, other opportunities to develop the neighborhood. A soulmate comes once in a lifetime.” Given Armitage had a long life ahead of him, he’d want to meet her soon.

Armitage turned the pen over between his fingers, as though lost in thought. Finally he tapped the ballpoint end on the form and resumed. “I have four dating apps on my phone and they’re all shit. You find me a woman like Rey Moros and I’ll back off.

“Now,” he added, “if you can convince Rey Moros herself to dump Ben and go with me, I’ll buy him the damn building outright as a consolation.”

Rose forced a smile. _Not on your long, long life._ Great Zeus, how was she going to accomplish this?


	5. Chapter 5

A week into being a cat owner, Armitage discovered he rather enjoyed it. Artoo proved to be an amiable roommate. He was well trained with the litter box in the laundry room, kept Armitage company while watching television, and enjoyed having his ears scratched. The rug-covered post and cat toys Armitage bought provided him plenty of amusement, and Artoo hadn’t destroyed anything of value yet. Shedding was an issue, yes, but Armitage was looking into grooming options and upgrading to a better vacuum.

All this time, too, he’d put off setting a firm date for Rose Tico’s inspection of his apartment. It wasn’t because he doubted her ability to find him a mate. The thought of having the woman in his home unnerved him a bit. He couldn’t remember the last time he had any woman not related to him over for a meal...or more.

Rose would be judging him from the get-go, everything from the way he greeted her to how he served dinner, to his bedroom setup. He’d spent four of the last five days staging the apartment so it didn’t appear cold and uninviting.

He bought magazines for the coffee table. Stuff on cooking and travel, but nothing a woman might view as pretentious. He had to rummage for family photos to add a more personal touch. When his parents died he simply crammed everything into a storage unit, vowing to deal with it later. Well, that day had come.

Armitage put his parents’ framed wedding photo on display in the living room, along with a few snapshots of happier times, mainly family vacation scenes. Pictures of him with friends were rarer, and as he sorted through one file box he paused on seeing a group shot of his college fraternity.

He’d forgotten Ben Solo was also a Sigma Nu. They were a year apart in college, different majors so their paths seldom crossed beyond the frat house -- within the brotherhood, they stuck to their own sub-cliques. As Armitage recalled, the other man was popular with his fellow Sigma Nus but not so much with women. Perhaps it was why seeing Ben with Rey Moros gave him pause, but Armitage realized Ben may have waited to find “the one.”

Armitage was done waiting.

Satisfied with the improvements made to his apartment, he settled on a day to have Rose over. When it arrived, he made certain to have Fresh2Night deliver dinner for two. Rosemary demi-glace pork chops with root vegetables for roasting. He sprung for the dessert option this time, and prepared dinner while the cheesecake slices firmed up in the freezer.

“No, Artoo. This is not for you.” He plucked a treat from his pocket and fed his cat directly when he came meowing underfoot. He hoped no cat hair floated into the pan.

At seven sharp, Armitage received a text from the doorman that Rose was in the elevator. He gave the dinner table a final glance and unlocked the door to receive his guest. He wore something designed to impress a first date at home, white long-sleeved shirt and navy slacks with matching vest, no tie. He kept the jacket close by in the event he might go out after, assuming Rose was only over for the dinner test.

When he opened the door, the sight of her stopped his heart for a moment. Rose wore a red sleeveless minidress, high-necked and hugging her curves. She wore her hair down; it shone in the overhead lighting and brushed her shoulders. Red heels added a few inches to her height; not yet eye-to-eye with him but she pierced him directly with a sharp gaze.

“You can close your mouth, Armitage. The theatrics aren’t necessary. Nice suit, though,” she said, smiling, as she walked past. He murmured his apologies and took her black lace wrap, then invited her to set her clutch purse on the sofa.

He asked if she drank wine, she said yes. He poured two glasses of Pinot Noir and guided her into the living room for the pre-dinner drink. “It’s a bit windy out tonight. I’d hoped to serve dinner on the balcony, but the dining table does have a nice view of the river,” he said.

“I can tell from here. You know, I don’t blame you for wanting to buy the property housing Ben’s community center if that’s what residents will see every day.” He raised an eyebrow at her and she added, “It doesn’t mean I agree with you.”

“Perhaps we could talk of other things.” Armitage took a deep sip, letting the dark fruit-forward wine linger on his tongue before swallowing. “What are your first impressions of my home?”

Rose sipped her wine and nodded. “It’s very...black.”

Not quite. The furnishings were mostly dark-stained walnut. Then there was the black leather sofa and matching recliner, black marble countertops in the kitchen…

Armitage looked around. Good lord, she was right. This was a _lair_ , not a home. “Well, my refrigerator is stainless steel, at least,” he said, then added before she could speak, “Tell me how you decided to open up a cat cafe, of all things.”

“Would you believe it came at the suggestion of some distant relatives?” Her lip quirked up in an engaging smile. From there the conversation delved into Rose’s love of animals and entrepreneurial spirit. She apparently came from a very large family, most of whom lived too far away to visit regularly. She hoped to see her brother soon, however, so she could show off her booming business.

Dinner went extraordinarily well, he thought. Rose complimented his china -- inherited from his mother -- and choice of meal. The weather cooperated, offering them a sparkling view of a starry sky over the water. Artoo behaved as well, curling in a circle at Armitage’s feet and remaining quiet, not begging for scraps. Well, not until he cleared the plates.

“How am I faring so far?” Armitage asked. “Am I marriageable, despite my fondness for goth decor?”

“There’s hope. I also think Artoo has earned a treat,” Rose said, coming from the table while Armitage brought out the cheesecake to thaw.

He patted his hip, flattening his slacks with his palm. “I’ll have to replenish my treats pocket. I’m empty.”

Rose set down her wine glass. “Where do you keep them? I’ll get one for him.”

“Top shelf,” he said, pointing to the cabinet to the right of the sink. He then bent to load the dinner plates into the dishwasher and straightened to the amusing sight of Rose on her tiptoes with one arm outstretched, unable to reach the sealed package.

“Stop laughing.” She pouted at him. “I can’t help being vertically challenged.”

“Allow me.” Armitage closed in on Rose and retrieved the cat treats. Their proximity caused Rose to shuffle a bit and lose her balance on her heels. She stumbled backward and Armitage caught her by the waist with his free hand.

Resting against his chest, Rose generated a heat he hadn’t experienced in a long time. Her backside brushed against his groin, a sensation to which his body definitely reacted, to hell with what his mind had to say about it.

_This isn’t supposed to be a date._

So why did his heartbeat pick up? Why was Rose turning to look at him with wide dark eyes that inspired him to relax against her? Why was she biting her lower lip in presumed expectation?

Why was he holding a bag of cat treats like an idiot?

He set the bag on the counter, the zip locked seal undone. Artoo would figure it out, he was a smart cat.

“Dessert needs a few minutes to thaw,” he said quietly, holding her rich gaze until he panned down to her lips, the same shade of her dress. He caught a nice floral scent from her, a perfume he couldn’t name. Very sweet, not like that vanilla latte. That had smelled nice, too, actually.

“That’s fine,” she said.

“While we’re waiting,” he said, bending closer, “maybe we could talk about…”

***

_...about...what?_

About why Armitage’s tongue was in her mouth? And why wouldn't he unpin her from the counter so she could shift into a more comfortable embrace?

Rose pivoted, nudging Armitage to give a bit. When he complied, she tilted her head to the right without breaking their kiss. He was, to her surprise, gentle in his attention, using his tongue to softly trace the inside of her mouth before pushing deep. She expected more aggression, given their previous encounters. She rather liked this side of the man.

Not to mention he was a solid body. He wasn’t a giant brick wall like Ben Solo, but Rose enjoyed the press of him against her, and the way he explored with his hands from her neck down to the small of her back. She brought her arms down to steer him by his hips, guiding as he teased a thrust or two against her thighs.

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d kissed a man...good Hades, anybody, mortal or otherwise. Many in the great family had little issue slutting around the mortal realm over the centuries, but promiscuity never suited her. Perhaps believing in love kept her chaste, in a sense. Kissing Armitage now helped her realize how much she’d missed.

How much she wanted to make up for all the endless nights alone.

She heard a buzzing sound. Some kitchen gadget gone rogue? No, just Armitage working down her dress zipper. The cool air hit her bare skin as he exposed it, and without thinking Rose released her hands from him to allow the dress to slide down her body. She stepped out of the red puddle, kicking away her shoes in the process.

Armitage tapered off a bit, kissing the corner of her mouth and nipping around behind her ear. “I should show you the bedroom,” he said, and lifted her to carry.

Rose wrapped her legs around his waist and undid his vest. “You should,” she said, kissing his chin and throat.

The same dark walnut motif awaited her there, plus black sheets. Black effing sheets! But who cared, because they were satin and oh so divine when Armitage laid her on the mattress. Rose then watched him strip away the name brand threads. Everything came off to reveal nicely cut arm muscles, firm abs, and a patch of ginger fuzz just above his hardening cock.

She reached for the front hook of her bra, but he shook his head. “Let me take care of that,” he said, and she moved her hand away. Armitage brought out a three-pack of condoms from the nightstand before settling on top of her. Skin on skin, limbs tangled, Armitage’s cock burrowed into her thigh, Rose’s fingers raked through his hair...it brought reactions of desire from both of them.

Armitage dropped light kisses along her jawline, on down to the valley between her breasts. There, he bit down on the bra hook and unlatched it with his teeth. _Nice!_ The cups sprang apart and he captured one nipple, biting hard, while massaging the other.

The assault on her senses confused Rose. She had to reciprocate somehow. As it was, Armitage was doing most of the work, kissing and licking like a man starved. It made sense; he’d gone through a mighty sexual drought if she could trust what she saw in his thread.

She started at his shoulders, gliding her hands across his smooth skin, but he thwarted any attempt for her to go lower when he snaked down her body.

“What are you doing?” she demanded, moaning. “Get back here.”

Armitage knelt between her legs, pulling at her panties and repositioning her legs until he got them off. He hovered over her mound a moment, flicking her a hungry gaze as he stroked his cock. “What am I doing? I’m gonna eat a crazy cat lady’s pussy.”

“What? Did you just come up with that li... _hiiiiinnnne!_ ”

Rose bolted upright. Armitage eased her back down and buried his face between her thighs again. Relax, she told herself, but how? Nobody had ever pleasured her like this before. She wasn’t a virgin, but her luck had left her a history of wham-bam lovers looking out for themselves. Rose could tell Armitage’s cock was about to explode, and yet he’d chosen to see to her climax first. He wanted to take his time.

Time. Mortals obsessed over it, and she did the same when she ought to focus on Armitage dragging his tongue up her labia and around her clit. She should be reaching down to touch his face while he dipped lower to lick around her cunt before easing in two fingers. She should be telling him how fucking amazing this felt, and to please suck on her clit harder so she could come.

So she did, all of it in order. She also remembered in the nick of time to temper her orgasm for his own safety. Being a goddess, sensations amplified for her in the mortal realm. The “little death” of humans equated to a volcanic eruption in her world. Damned if this hot ginger wasn’t going to blow her mind.

The tingling turned to fire turned to lava. Rose grabbed a hunk of his hair and fisted it. No resistance; he seemed to love it. “Armie, I’m coming,” she warned.

He shoved a third finger into her and pumped harder. His words came out deep and growly. “Call me that again. Louder.” He returned to her clit, creating a suction that had her screaming the nickname. If he heard it between her clamped thighs, surely the rest of the building had as well. At least she hadn’t crushed his skull.

He gave her seconds to recover. The speed with which he unwrapped and unrolled the condom onto his hard-on impressed her. When he slid into her... _holy Zeus._ Armitage fucked hard, as in rock the bed off its foundation, call IKEA for a replacement hard. All the black around her rippled and flaked away; she saw only a bright halo illuminated behind his head.

Because, for the entire time, when he wasn’t bending down to kiss her, he was looking straight into her eyes. Rose couldn’t avoid him; the man held her in thrall all the way to his orgasm. With his last deep thrust into her, Armitage exhaled and slowly lowered himself to lie next to her.

Strength eluded her, but she wasn’t so certain she wanted to move, anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

The deep thrum of his vibrating phone jarred him awake. Damned alarm. His face still buried in the pillows, eyes still closed, he reached out to silence it. Two seconds later, the sound returned with a vengeance.

Armitage willed himself to twenty-five percent consciousness, enough to try again. That’s when he realized he’d slept through his actual alarm and this was his assistant calling.

_Right, I run a business._

“Mr. Hux, is everything all right?” Her tinny voice sounded worried. “You didn’t show for your eight o’clock managers’ briefing, or the nine o’clock meeting with First Order Realty.”

“S’fine. Go back to bed,” he muttered.

“Sir?”

“I’ve taken ill,” he said, voice clear now. “Nothing serious, just a twenty-four hour bug. Please cancel the rest of my day and reschedule everything. I’ll Slack you later.” Ring off, roll over, spoon Rose.

So nice the way she warmed his bed and fit against his body. An unexpected pleasure come from an evening of uncertainty. Armitage drifted his hand over her bare hip and around to caress her breasts, all the while kissing the back of her shoulder to the nape of her neck.

Rose shifted in his arms and moaned. She bent her head and saw the position of his hand, then placed hers on top of it. “I never did give you a succinct answer about your marriageability,” she said.

“Did you make up that word?” he asked.

“Google it and see for yourself.”

Armitage nipped a spot behind her ear. “I’d rather take it slow with you this time.”

That got her to turn around and help fulfill his wish. It began with a long, searching kiss where his tongue mated with hers, their breathing heavy and synchronized. Rose nudged him onto his back and straddled him, one hand bracing his scalp and the other stroking him hard. Her breasts barely dusted his chest, and the teasing friction excited him.

“Please,” he said when she pulled away. After everything they’d done last night, he couldn’t bring himself to ask. The sudden modesty embarrassed him. Yet, Rose seemed to know. She gave him a quirky smile and lowered herself to take his prick into her mouth.

“Oh, thank you.” Armitage closed his eyes and centered on the sensation. The slow movement of her lips along his shaft, her tongue swirling around the head, excited him. He feared if he opened his eyes the sight of her might bring him to come too soon. As it happened, Rose seemed to have her own plans.

He heard something slap against the nightstand, and he opened his eyes. She had the condom unwrapped and ready to roll onto him. He moved to help, but Rose said she had it. Once it was on him, he got it.

He got a front view of it, Rose rocking hard on his hips until they erupted together. Rose then rolled off and onto her side. Armitage tied off the rubber and laid it on the box; it could wait. He spooned Rose back to him and held her until sleep claimed him again.

He needed to call in sick more often.

***

Rose stared straight ahead into dark wallpaper. He had the curtains drawn, so no light streamed in. Was it morning yet? Had Bazine and Maz handled opening the cafe okay without her?

She wriggled a bit to test Armitage’s consciousness. Going nowhere anytime soon. The sex had worn her out as well. She thought if she tried to leave the bed her legs might give out from under her.

Artoo toddled into the room and hopped onto the mattress, padding slowly to her. Rose reached out to stroke his fur and tried an old Olympus trick, hoping it worked. She sent the cat a telepathic request, and the cat dashed away.

He returned about a minute later, dragging her clutch. “Good boy,” she whispered, and fed him a treat from the sample bag she’d brought.

Rey answered almost immediately. “Clo, I’ve been worried. How are you? Any luck on the wife hunt?”

“I’m in his bed,” Rose whispered.

Silence, then, “What?”

“I came over to help with some image consulting, and...we had sex. Twice.”

“Clo…”

“Don’t tell Ben.”

“I won’t tell Ben,” Rey said. Rose doubted her sister’s words, because she heard Ben in the background. _Don’t tell me what?_

“I’ll be right over,” Rey added, and the line went dead.

_Shit._ Rose extracted herself from Armitage’s sleepy grip and escaped the bed. Her dress was in the kitchen, so she crept away to retrieve it. Rey was waiting for her, seated at the table, the dress held up by her crooked finger.

“Spill,” she said.

Rose snatched the garment and dressed.

“You’re aware of how image consulting works, right?” Rey pressed. “You give advice on how to change for the better. You don’t hop into bed as a means of boosting morale.”

Rose turned her back to Rey for assistance with the zipper. “It wasn’t like that.” Facing Rey again, she cowered under her sister’s glare.

“I can’t describe it. It was something...electric. I was reaching for cat treats on the top shelf and the next thing you know…” She brought her gaze back up. “He was actually nice last night.”

She stood by for further scolding, and was shocked to hear differently from Rey. “Clo, has it occurred to you that you may already have found the perfect person for Armitage Hux?” Rey stabbed a finger at Rose’s chest.

_What?_ No way in Hades. “Are you kidding me?” She fought to keep her voice low, and glanced back at the bedroom for a sign of movement. “You of all people suggesting this...he’s trying to close Ben’s community center.”

“He’s making things inconvenient for Ben right now. There will always be a community center in that neighborhood. Ben isn’t laying down on this,” Rey said. “Aside from that, though…” She folded her arms and pinned Rose with a hard stare, “what is it about Armitage Hux that would prevent you from exploring a deeper relationship? Is he violent?”

“No.”

“Selfish?”

Tough one. He was fixated on wealth, but after reviewing his youth Rose imagined that was a defense mechanism, garnering money to avoid falling back into that pit. He also adopted one of her cats, a totally selfless act.

“No more than the average mortal, I suppose.”

Rey arched an eyebrow. “Was the sex awful? Don’t answer that. I can tell by your expression it wasn’t. So, what’s the problem?”

“He’s…” What _was_ the problem? Rose crept back to the open doorway of Armitage’s bedroom. He was beginning to stir, but not so much that it worried her having her sister here. Laying there, barely covered in black sheets, he looked almost vulnerable. Too cute with Artoo snoozing by his head.

_Damn cat, you’re not supposed to sell me on him._

She came back to Rey. “I don’t know,” she said. “He wasn’t supposed to grow on me, not that quickly. I never gave much thought to a mate, but I always thought I’d end up with somebody warm and generous. Somebody who wouldn’t give a thought to displacing people to make a buck. Somebody like…”

“Like Ben?” Rey asked, no longer smiling.

_Wow._ Talk about a gut punch. Rose had matched her sister with her own ideal mate. Weird, considering she harbored no physical attraction to Ben Solo.

Rey walked over to one of Armitage’s shelves and picked up a photograph. “You know, Clo, in a way Ben and Armitage are brothers.” She handed Rose the framed fraternity shot. “They may be more alike than you think.”

Rose let out a short laugh and replaced the photo. “He did show interest in you,” she said. “Asked if you had a sister.”

“I do. You should hook her up with him again.” Rey kissed her cheek and vanished.

“Rose?”

She looked up with a gasp to find Armitage in the doorway, all sexy bed hair and black robe opened wide at his chest, grinning at her. “I was worried you’d gone,” he said, and came up to kiss her. “You weren’t going to sneak out?”

“I do have a business to run,” she said, returning the embrace. Why did this feel so nice? “The cats aren’t going to pet themselves.”

“Cats are independent. Leave out a litter box and cappuccino,” he said. “I took the day off. At least stay for breakfast, and maybe I can come by your work and take you to lunch.”

Rose checked her texts. Bazine and Maz were doing fine without her. Playing hooky tempted her as well. “I’d like that. Both things,” she said, and stayed for a lovely view of the river glittering in the morning sun, a delightful conversation, and perhaps the most delicious omelet she’d ever eaten.

Greek, her favorite.


	7. Chapter 7

Hard as he tried to convince her back into his bed, Rose made several apologies. Too soon in the business to leave it unattended, she claimed, and they kissed all the way to the elevator. It bothered Armitage not at all to be seen in his robe in full view of passing neighbors in the hallway, with mussed hair and beestung lips.

He dressed and checked his messages, coming upon an important discovery: the world hadn’t stopped on its axis because he took a day off. He still had money, still had work. Armitage thought back to the last time he took a vacation. He was with Snoke Enterprises, years ago, and only because his father was ill and he’d seen it as a last-ditch effort to make amends. It wasn’t a week in Saint-Tropez, but he couldn’t afford it back then.

Saint-Tropez for a honeymoon now… perhaps if he spoke it into existence, into his phone, Google would expose him to every travel discount app in business. He imagined sunsets on the beach, rolling around on a towel with Rose, getting sand everywhere.

Clever lady, that one. Armitage smiled at his reflection in the bathroom mirror as he finished his grooming. She’d offered to help him find a mate, and presented herself as the top candidate. Was it intentional or a trick of Eros’s arrow? Armitage never before considered fate or instant attraction as feasible, but maybe it existed. Why not ride the wave?

He checked Artoo’s food bowls before leaving. He’d be early for the lunch hour when he arrived at Cafe Purrfection, but Rose called to his every sense. He’d wait if necessary, maybe have a sit on the garish purple sofa with a few cats and a vanilla latte.

He arrived during the late morning rush, seeing two lengthy lines and the couch occupied. Armitage recognized the back of Ben Solo’s head and put on his sunglasses, hoping to be ignored. No such luck.

“Armitage,” Ben greeted him in a cool voice, crushing an empty to-go cup before tossing it away. A second gentleman in a dark blue suit stood close. Ben introduced him as Finn Thanatos of Olympus Development. “We were just finalizing an agreement to place a bid on the community center property.”

“Were you now?” What the hell was Olympus Development? Armitage knew every such company in the state and the name didn’t register. “Exactly where are you from, Mr. Thanatos?”

“We are a global concern, looking to make inroads into the area.” The mysterious Mr. Thanatos side-eyed Ben with a smile. “Our international headquarters are in Greece.”

“Interesting. What do you want with a busted old church building except to raze it for something new?” Armitage glared at Ben. “You’re okay if he does it?”

“He plans to keep the community center where it is, and renovate. They’re looking into buying the whole block.”

Armitage’s head spun at the prospect. He hadn’t that kind of capital or support yet.

Ben gestured toward the window, indicating the buildings flanking the church. “Everything will be restored. That vacant warehouse will have a co-working facility on the ground floor and affordable apartments above, and the common wall of those brownstones will be knocked to create one larger residence for the crisis center we’re planning. Area homeless teens will have a temporary place to live there while we help with schooling and employment.”

“That’s...some kind of plan,” Armitage said, seeing his vision for upscale housing fade. He turned to Thanatos. “Just like that, you appear out of nowhere to help?”

Thanatos shrugged. “I’m not exactly a stranger to Ben Solo. I’m always willing to help out a fellow Greek brother.” He and Ben fist-bumped on that.

“What? I’m Sigma Nu as well. What about me?”

“Than?” Rose came into view, approaching with a smile that fell slack when she saw him and Ben. “What’s going on?”

Others around them seemed interested to know as well. His growing popularity in the moment bothered Armitage, and he led Rose toward her office.

“You were awfully familiar with that gentleman,” he said, once out of earshot of the entire cafe. “Who is he to you?”

“You mean my brother? I told you I was expecting him to visit.”

A chill settled in his heart. “Your brother is helping Ben Solo outbid me for the property across the street? Did you set this up?” Had last night been part of the plan, seducing him to soften the blow? He wanted to ask the question but couldn’t bring himself to do so. He thought the look in her eyes when they’d made love was genuine passion for him.

“If that’s so, you _are_ a crazy cat lady,” he spat.

“Excuse me. You don’t talk to her like that.” Thanatos stepped through the doorway into the employees only area, Ben close behind. “I believe you should apologize.”

“I believe you should mind your own business,” Armitage said. He wasn’t afraid of either man. “This is between me and Rose, your partner in crime.”

“Rose has nothing to do with my wanting to outbid you, Armitage.” This from Ben, who moved past Than. “She wasn’t in on the plan.”

“She admitted they are siblings. How else do you explain this?”

“Easy. Than is my brother, too,” said Rey Moros, stepping out from behind Ben, looking around the cramped space. “Why are we all in here? We’re supposed to be having coffee.”

“Your brother?” This was a fucking soap opera. Armitage looked at Rose, whose guilty expression hit him right in the heart. “That means that you...she…”

“I think what this means,” Ben said, reaching behind him, “is that it’s time for Plan B.”

“What the hell is Plan B, if it’s not about buying the building I want?” Armitage demanded.

“It’s this.”

Ben grasped him by the shoulder to spin him around. Armitage resisted, but the other man was too strong. He was whirled around to face a now frightened Rose, whose eyes widened at the sight of something Ben was doing or holding? A gun? They were going to rub him out like mobsters to save their precious community center? They’d gone from soap opera to bad Tarantino.

No, not a gun. A knife. Something pierced him in the back and shot through his body. Looking down, Armitage saw Ben had stabbed him with an arrow, all sparkling and gold. No blood, though. It gave off an ethereal glow like fairy dust. It looked quite pretty for something designed to slay him.

“Ben, no!” Rose cried.

“Rose,” Ben said, his voice solemn, “it’s for your own good.”

And Ben shoved Armitage hard against Rose, impaling her as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw // mention of implied animal death (not Artoo)
> 
> If you have made it this far, I thank you and hope you have enjoyed this story. I have two more GingerRose stories outlined, plus a third story that is dual GR and Reylo. For that one, I'm conducting a short poll on Twitter to determine what GR fans want in it. The poll ends on 3/17/21 - [click here to vote](https://twitter.com/maude_zbornak/status/1370443376634527746). Much appreciated.

In his private chambers, surrounded by argumentative voices, Zeus pinched the bridge of his nose. “Could we all calm down, please? Now,” he said after a deep breath that brought quiet, “let’s go over this again.” He gestured to Eros. “You have the floor.”

Eros made it brief. He thrust a finger out at the group backing Rose. “They helped her cheat!”

“We did not,” said Lachesis, angry. “We held up to your terms. No gods or goddesses were allowed to aid Clotho. Ben is not a god.”

The group turned their heads in unison to Ben, who stood off to one side. “They’re right,” he said, offering his lover a smile. “I’m just your run of the mill immortal.”

Aphrodite stepped forward. “Well, somebody had to have helped your paramour, Chessie. How else could he have come into possession of one of Eros’s arrows?”

“Well,” said Thanatos, “I may have pointed out Eros’s chambers one day while giving him the tour.”

“I may have lent my skeleton key to him in case he wanted to explore on his own and got locked out,” said Attie.

“I may have asked Ben to step out into the garden to pick a few figs for dessert,” said Lachesis.

Ben shrugged. “I may have gotten lost on the way back and entered the wrong room. I also can’t resist shiny, pointy things.”

Eros shook his head. “You are all pathetic.”

“Nonetheless, Eros, they excel at loopholes. The gods helped Ben, and Ben helped the goddess. You should be more specific the next time you make the rules,” Zeus said, and directed his attention to the Fate on trial. “Clotho, you confirm you were not aware of this so-called conspiracy?”

Clotho’s attention was elsewhere. Armitage waited for her in her room. He wanted to come support her, but Zeus forbade it. The effects of the arrow on Armitage couldn’t be reversed, but Zeus still had the authority to determine whether or not their love could stand.

Eros’s arrow or not, Clotho realized she loved the man.

“I also said no arrows were to be used,” Eros charged. “They should all be punished for this.”

“No, your exact words were, ‘I won’t use any golden arrows to help you, either,’” Lachesis said. “You never said the arrows couldn’t be used by anybody else. I’ll defer to my lawyer if you wish to argue.” She gestured to Ben.

Ben grinned. “I only double-majored in pre-law, but yeah,” he said, “I’m willing to debate.”

“That’s right,” Zeus said, looking at Ben. “Your mother is the lawyer. Leia, is it? She’s a very attractive woman.”

Ben gave him a hard glare. Lachesis blocked their mutual view and addressed Zeus. “Have you made a decision?”

“What can I do here?” Zeus asked. “From what I’ve gathered, Clotho was above board in her pursuit of a mate for the mortal Armitage Hux. That the mate in question turned out to be herself doesn’t violate any stipulations set by Eros and Dita.” He shrugged. “It is done.”

“That’s it?” Eros cried. “What about this one?” He indicated Ben. “You’re not going to punish him?”

“He is neither a god nor a demigod. Not my jurisdiction,” Zeus said, and turned back to his view. The matter was settled. A knot formed around Clotho as her sisters and friends welcomed her home. She reached out for Ben first, hugging him tight. “I have to know, why?” she asked. “After all the grief he gave you.”

“Deep down, I’ve known he wasn’t all bad.” Ben took a folded picture from his pocket, showing a group of his Sigma Nu brothers. Armitage sat among them, holding a cat. “BeBe was our unofficial mascot, a feral cat that used to feed off the scraps in our garbage,” he explained. “Armitage took him in. One day the poor thing ran off, or maybe got killed. We don’t know. It devastated him.”

BeBe looked like Artoo, a bit more ragged.

Zeus came closer to inspect the picture. “He is the handsome sort, Clotho. You could do worse.”

Clotho took it for the compliment Zeus meant it to be. “Thanks.”

“Always trust someone who loves animals,” he said, then leaned lower to speak into her ear. “Rather nice concept, a cat cafe. I’m glad I suggested it to Eros and Dita when they formulated your punishment.”

***

The view of Olympus took his breath away. For once, Armitage gazed out a window without picturing the landscape developed to suit his ambitions.

He sat on the windowsill in Rose’s -- _Clotho’s, right_ \-- rooms in the great building. The spot where Ben had stabbed him still tingled and he rubbed it softly, using the time to think of what to say when she returned. He didn’t want Rose -- he’d always call her that -- thinking that he loved her solely based on Ben’s action with the magical arrow. He was part way there without the extra help.

When she entered the room he held out an arm and she wrapped herself in him. “My punishment is lifted,” she said. “I am free to return to Olympus if I choose.”

Good news, he supposed. Armitage kissed her. “What about your cafe?”

“I’d like it to remain open. Eros and Dita will not perform a big erase, as we call godly meddling in the mortal realm. In time, I’ll give Maz and Bazine more responsibilities and see if they’ll buy me out.” Rose shrugged. “Or I’ll be the silent owner and hire more people. It’s nice to have a tie-in to Earth I can visit often.”

_Uh-huh._ “That’s the only reason?”

Rose touched his face. “Ben meant well, but what he did to you was still coercion,” she said. “I won’t hold you to --”

Armitage silenced her with a long kiss, relieved to feel her soften in his embrace.

“That wasn’t the arrow, that was all me,” he told her. “I’m just finding you and I’ll be damned if I’ll let you walk away, especially since I’m holding up my end of the deal.”

“What end is that?”

“I’m withdrawing my bid on the church. You found me the love of my life,” Armitage said. “You are the love of my life, Rose Tico, or whatever you want me to call you. That’s not the arrow talking, either.”

“Armie…” Her eyes misted over and he held her close.

“Can you at least...divide your time between here and there?” he asked. “Let me take you out on proper dates?” Make up for the disaster at the pub. Make it their place with their own etched highball glasses.

“I can do that,” she said.

“Actually, she can’t.”

They looked up to see Rose’s sister Rey approaching, tugging Ben behind her. The older man, introduced to Armitage earlier as Zeus himself, brought up the rear.

“Why not?” Armitage asked, irritated. “You do it all the time.”

“It’s not what I meant.” Rey smiled. “You see, Aphrodite expressly instructed that my sister would not be released from her obligation until you ended up at the altar. Her sentence ends when you two get married.”

“So...she stays on Earth with me until then?” Armitage drew Rose closer. “I can accept that.” Rose had already discussed with him taking the ambrosia for immortality. It wasn’t as urgent in his case as it was for Ben, though he planned on it. Marriage would definitely come first.

“Unfortunately, son, I can’t. Clotho still has threads to spin and a tapestry to help manage. The two of you can figure out schedules after your honeymoon,” said Zeus, stepping forward and opening a book.

Armitage looked at Rose. “Saint-Tropez work for you?”

Rose nodded, smiling.

Zeus cleared his throat. “Happy that’s settled. Now then...dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…”

THE END


End file.
